The peril of a Chikorita
by SamPD
Summary: My first story. Revised for spelling errors. A trainer is kidnapped while trying to rescue a Chikorita. This is only the beginning of the horrors that await him. On Hitus.
1. Chapter 1

The day was sound as it could be. The forest was teeming with all sorts of life, the cloudy weather made it all the better. Sure, I had no one to walk with, but it was nice. It was also very relaxing from the recent gym battle that Watson put up. I continued to walk on route 301 to find new pokémon.

Unfortunately it wasn't to be. As I walked, something caught my attention, a moan that came from a clearing of bush. I decided to investigate and went in that location. "Wait, is that?" I gasped and dropped my jaw in amazement, A CHIKORITA!? I exclaimed in my thoughts. I rubbed my eyes to make sure I wasn't seeing things. The chikorita wasn't a mirage. I approached curious of how it got there. "When did this chikorita get here? But when I came closer for a better look...

My heart skipped a beat, something that made my gut shudder. Something that I thought was beyond imagining. The chikorita was in bad shape as there were tons of cuts and bruises on it, not to mention unconscious. I cursed myself for not bringing any medical supplies in case for such a situation. I had a nasty feeling that something wasn't right about this, but I shoved the feeling off thinking that was just paranoia.

I regretted those doing that immediately. "Better get- WHAAA!" *THUD*. I suddenly fell lost my footing and felt gravity pull me down. I landed rather roughly my back. The fall hurt, that I can tell you, and it took me a few a few seconds to adjust and focus on what just happened.

That pissed me off a bit, and the pain certainly didn't help my situation, but I examined the pitfall that I landed myself in. I searched the ruble and found some cloth. "Well, perhaps I can- Huh!? What the hell!?" I was in utter shock, that cloth had a certain emblem on it and one that no one wanted to ever see. I just stared at the cloth. Fear began to build up on. (I just need to stay calm, I must not panic. It won't do me or that chikorita any good.) The emblem belongs to the infamous Team Rocket, a criminal organization which committed various crimes in the Kanto and Johto region.

I questioned why they were here in this region. Why would Team Rocket come to where Team Magma and Team Aqua were? Surely they must have their hands tied with Kanto and Johto alone. I wonder, what is their motive? There is simply no reasoning behind it. Just then, I noticed that the emblem had something sketched to the top left of the cloth. "Science Division" "Since when did Team Rocket have separated workhouses?" No matter, pondering on the matter won't help me or chikorita. I need to contact the police and get chikorita to a pokemon center, fast.

"There must be something to help me out of here," I said searching for something to scale. Then I saw a root, tested it, and began to scale it. I began scaling the pit but as my luck would have it, it gave way halfway up, which followed with my body falling down with a thud.

"Give me a break!" I said sighing with both frustration and annoyance.

"This may take a while, poochyena go!"

**Switching to third person as the scene pulls back.**

As the energy reverted to solid form, the poochyena came out looking alert and defensive. Soren, as we now know him, released his other pokémon to keep a look out. These pokémon include**Kipaul**: A shy but calm mudkip which is Soren's starter pokémon, a little shy at times, but when needed, he will do what is needed to win the battle.

**LittleStar**: A swellow that flies like an eagle. He is also able to make quick decisions during intense combat. However, when angered, can be reckless even dangerous at times.

**Ziggs**: While he looks like a harmless, pathetic zigzagoon to trainers with an untrained eye, they find themselves usually in a battle trying to take him down. The reason is that Ziggs, while not as speedy as his evolution counterpart, he is a bit faster than the most zigzagoons; also, when in a tag battle with a helpful teammate, he does pretty well. Unfortunately, he has low attack power, so he has to use hit and run tactics to take his foes down.

**Nyra:** A beautifly with unusual healing powers. Nyra's healing powers are odd in a way that they also boost her abilities and her allies in battle. But they are a curse at the same time if her ability backfires. Sometimes, when under stress, frustrated, angry, or saddened, Nyra will sometimes released poison powder, stun spore, sleeping powder, and rarely an unknown powder or energy source which temporarily boost all stats of the team, but for a very limited time only.

Patch: A male poochyena who is very philosophical. Patch may be a fine fighter in battle, but he can use his mind and logic to gain an edge in battle. But it can also be useful outside of battle, sometimes more. He also cares for his teammates and is often the problem solver of the group and can act second in command if Mudkip isn't available. He can also be quick to cheer someone up be it pokémon or human being optimistic by nature. But, he is weak in his health and agility, which can lead to him getting KO'd if he is cornered.

Finally, we have **Kyra**, a female ralts. Another problem solver of the family, Kyra also serves as an advisor. Using her mind, when necessary, probe the mind of a human or pokémon to find important information. Kyra, for reasons unknown, was orphaned at an early age and raised by herself, the fate of her parents are unknown**.** When she was found by Soren and treated with kindness, Kyra joined Soren on his adventure along with the other pokémon.

He was about to order Kyra to help him out when Patch detected a sound about a few millimeters away. He signaled using his tail.

_A few millimeters away, a search party was coming into view._

"Our radar has detected we have caught something**." **

"Damnit" Soren cursed.

(There is no way Kyra can pull me out in time, and from the sound of it, they must be Team Rocket.)

Soren had to quickly decide what to do, or risk else the capture of himself, the chikorita and his pokémon.

"Gah, there's no other way. I just hope I don't regret it.

"_I may as well tell them to skedaddle" and say Soren told his pokémon to leave in the next sentence. "Gah!" would do on its own, as you would realistically say that out loud.))_

Soren then proceeded to instruct his team to keep the chikorita alive, get way from here and save themselves. They were, needless to say, reluctant to leave their master, but they obeyed with one exception. Kipaul, who was hesitant to leave behind his master.

"Go Kipaul!" Soren yelled.

"Just get that chikorita to somewhere safe!"

"_I am_?"

"Just go!"

Kipaul ran with Kyra levitatingthe chikorita in hand along with the others to a safe location, unsure of what their master's fate would be.

"Damnit, why didn't I think that out more? Now there will be hell to pay."

By this time, the party that had a commander and five rocket grunts arrived and surrounded the hole.

"Pull him out and restrain him!" The commander barked. Two grunts complied with the order and cuffed his hands.

Soren kicked and pushed, but to no avail did he succeed.

"What do you want with me? Who are you? I have no value." Soren growled in anger and frustration.

The commander just laughed. "I am Sergeant Dixons, normally I would not even tell you my name but it's not that you will get to tell it about" he said in rough voice.

"Oh, you are our special guest of honor; we want you for a "special treatment. Best of all, you'll be the first one to receive this special treatment."

"But where is the Chikorita?"

"I have no-"He was punched before completing his sentence. "Bullshit, tell me or I will kill you!"

"You are in Hoenn genuine; Chikorita doesn't even live in this region."

"Bah, worthless scum, tranquilize him!"

Before Soren could even react, he was tranquilized. Before he lost consciousness, he thrown into a cage which read **"Caution, do not touch this cage for the safety of your own being".**

"What are we going to do with him commander?" A grunt asked.

"Oh, as I said, he will be our guest of honor. Now move it, we can't keep the doc waiting!"

Authors note: Well, I hope you approve of the new remastered ch1: Prologue.

I would especially like to thank Aos Dana and foxyjosh for their suggestions.

Now if you will, review anything that may need improvement.

I will also answer question or reviews that you have, speaking of which, poke-tf seeker has one of those reviews.

"Not bad for a first story. Your writing improves each new chapter, so it has some real potential. (Read chapter 4 if you don't want minor spoilers) My only problem is the transformation scene. It seems to me to be saying 'My body crunched and changed' over and over again. Then again, Chikorita transformations are rare, so I guess I should be happy you even made one"

Well, I know the transformation isn't that good. But hey, it's true that Chikorita transformations are rare so how can ya blame me? It's hard to imagine Chikorita TF after all. This is also the first time I am doing a TF as well, so I am a novice. Perhaps in the future, I will redo chapter 4. But for now, it stays the way it is.

Glauxspeed you guys!


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note

Alright since I forgot to give the info for the story I will do it now. As I said in the summery I am a novice at this, further more I will most likely not update often. I just do this for entertainment and hopefully get an audience. However that may change MAYBE if I get enough fans. I will also need a lot of feedback so start sending in reviews if you spot anything that needs correcting or improvement.

Disclaimer: If I owned Pokémon, I wouldn't be writing this would I? Pokémon is owned by Gamefreak and Nintendo.

The Pokémon got the Chikorita to safety and are resting at an Oran berry tree conveniently place at their location. Since they were with their master, Soren, for quite a while, they applied the Oran berry juice to the Chikorita's wounds. We now look at the perspective from the Mudkip's POV.

I don't know where we are really. Without Soren, we are lost, when we were in need, Soren helped us. I don't know where we would be without him. Guys, I am going to the river near here to think a bit, I be back in an hour. Alright, said Zigzagoon. Just be careful out there alright? I will. Meanwhile the Chikorita was starting to gain conciseness. Hey! Poochyena yelled. It's waking up! Zigzagoon and Ralts came to see how it was doing. They were also going to question why the Chikorita was like this when it came to and why was there was a trap in the forest. The Chikorita slowly got up at first then snapped awake. Let go of me! Calm down we are not team rocket! Huh? The Chikorita calmed down enough to get a good look that was with her. Oh thank you for helping me. But do you have a trainer? Yes responded Ralts. Oh dear… What do you mean by "oh dear"? Questioned the Poochyena. It is part of a team rocket experiment. What kind of experiment? The Mudkip ask that just came back. What does this have to do with Soren? He is going to be the first one to be test on with. The Chikorita paused a bit reluctant to say what. Chikorita, you can tell us what is going on said ralts. Alright sigh Chikorita. He is going to be tested on with some kind of serum. From what I heard it can transform humans into Pokémon.

Alright end of chapter. Read and review please. If you do you can have a cookie! Give me suggestions people!


	3. A disturbing revelation

Authors note: Alright here's the scoop; I want reviews. Why? I need ideas for the story. There's only so much I can do for this story until I run out of ideas. Also, if you spot any errors in the story itself, inform me via review. Also, I do not have the story planned out so it could take place anywhere, even Kanto or Johto.

Also, Special thanks to Aos Dana, my first reviewer for pointing out the mistakes and helping me correct them. Kudos to you all!

Disclaimer: Do I have to spell it out for you? I own only my characters and the story. All Nintendo and Gamefreak items belong to their respective owners.

--

"Excuse me? I believe I must have heard wrong because I thought you said that there is a serum that can turn a human into a pokémon" said Swellow, shaking his head.

"That IS what I said. I heard one of those guys say it" state Chikorita.

"Ralts? Is… it true what this chikorita is saying?" asked Mudkip.

Ralts, being a physic pokemon, confirmed this. "Yes Mudkip, I'm afraid it is," she replied.

"So how is Team Rocket planning to do this? Do you know where our trainer is being held?" Zigzagoon asked urgently, being the type pokémon who constantly felt the need to know every shred of information available.

"Not really, "Chikorita admitted. "However I do know that it will take place somewhere near here. From what I heard, there headquarters will possibly be around the Hoenn desert."

"Then let gather up supplies stated poochyena. From where our trainer last went to, we were at the berry masters house. They should have plenty of supplies."

"Okay, let's get going then," Mudkip ordered.

"Easier said than done," Poochyena argued. Knowing Team Rocket, they will have their grunts patrolling the region. They might have a backup base. It could be anywhere."

"Good point, "Ralts agreed, nodding.

"If that's the case then I suggest we find one of those goons," said Zigzagoon. "Ralts can mind probe them so we can find exactly the base is."

"All right, let's go find our master!" Mudkip shouted, sounding quite daring and brave.

You know the drill. Read and review.


	4. A turning for the worse

Author's note: Ok, finally after quite some time, chapter four is finally here! Rejoice! I am not sure how this will turn out. Well, cross your fingers and hope for the best. Without further ado, let's begin.

Disclaimer: I will say this a thousand times, all material belongs to their respective owners. And for god sake poochyena stop chewing on the power converters. Hey wait! Ugh, while I try to catch poochyena, I suggest you read the story.

Soren's POV

Well, I can certainly say this stinks. Being captured by Team Rocket is never a good sign. And it's even a worse sign when I am stuck in a place that has a prison for living quarters. Nice life I'm having. Well I hope my pokémon and that chikorita are okay. Well let's check my surroundings. Well, I'm surrounded by concrete walls on three sides, and iron bars in front with guards patrolling the area itself. In the cell is a bed, a toilet which smells like nobody cleaned for quite some time now, a chair and a table with a pencil and paper.

"Hey, did you hear about the new project that Dr. Grant has started?" a guard asked. By the looks of it, he is a grunt indicated by the shevron on his shoulder.

"No, and if I were you, I'd keep my mouth shut. People who talk too much are never seen again," a corporal responded.

"He has a point. One of my co-workers didn't know when to shut up. The last time I saw him, he blew our cover and we barely escaped capture from the cops. And we all know what happens to the ones who fail Team Rocket," another guard said who was also a corporal.

Well, since I have nothing better to do, I guess I will eavesdrop on their little conversation.

"Ugh, don't remind me, on my first mission, I was reprimanded for failing my task. And it wasn't even an important one either," replied the other corporal with dread.

"I believe we can converse with the subject. After all, this is a high level facility. I received the clearance from the commander himself," the private stated.

"How you get away with this stuff I will never know," the cautious corporal said, shaking his head.

"Well, our shift is almost over, once it is, we can talk about this in a more secured place," said the man who just came in.

"Wha!? Were you eavesdropping on our every word Commander!?" the panicked corporal#2 asked.

"Well, let's not reveal the surprise that we have for our prisoner," the commander said.

A what? What kind of surprise? Ugh, knowing Team Rocket, it's never good. I might as well ask.

"What do you mean by surprise? Whatever it is, I will never take part in it," I said with anger.

"Well, I am afraid that will not be possible," he laughed, mocking me. "Speaking of which, Dr. Grant will be arriving shortly."

Well, at least I will see who this Dr. Grant is. And possibly what awaits me.

With nothing to do, I decided I should get some rest. Pondering upon my fate will not help me in escaping this place if the opportunity arises. An hour later, I was awakening rather roughly by a grunt.

"Get up; Dr. Grant is waiting for you."

With nothing to help me to escape, I was led down to a secret passage way to an elevator. After a few minutes, we arrived at the destination, which was several floors down.

"Dr. Grant, the prisoner is here."

"Thank you Mr. Rolfe, I shall take it from here. You are dismissed."

After the guard left, two men suddenly seized me and strapped me to a bed.

"Grrrrr, let me go!" I yelled, struggling to get free.

"You will get what you want soon enough Soren," he sneered.

How did that guy know my name? Well I guess that was a stupid question. My pokédex! It was on the table with my other things. That answers my question.

"So what do you want with me? I don't have anything you want other then my pokédex," I said angrily.

Dr. Grant just laughed and responded; "Well I am glad you asked, my boy. Unfortunately, I am afraid that you will have to find out for yourself."

After that, he used his syringe.

"Ow! Was that necessary? And what was in-" Soren never got the chance to finish what he was going to say as he blacked out.

"Well now, the boy is now asleep. He should not give us anymore trouble."

With that, Dr. Grant used the radio he had.

"Prepare for departure, we are moving out to the Sinnoh region."

"Yes sir!" responded the commander.

"Also, bring the boy to chamber TK-421. Stage 1 will commence shortly."

"Yes sir!"

We now go to our hero who is about to experience the worst yet…..

Ow..... My head hurts. What was in that thing anyway? And what did he meant by "Unfortunately, I am afraid that you will have to find out for yourself"? Things just don't add up. And now why are my legs hurting now? I really wish I kept my mouth shut because I soon found out why. My legs were shrinking, my bones were crunching up and turning green, I also felt the rest of my body change. I felt my toes fusing together to form a stub. I also lost my knees as well. Then I felt my mid section start to change. With bones crunching up and my whole body turned green. It was so painful I let out a scream. To my horror, the scream was not of my own. The change now moved up to my hands, losing all my digits but a stub. Then my head started to hurt the most. My head felt it was in a trash compacter being squished. Then I felt my organs change and with that I felt something sprout from my head, then something sprouted around my neck. After that, the pain receded and soon after I blacked out from exhaustion.

"Well, our project was a success. Inform Dr. Grant that the change is complete and begin loading operations. We are going to Sinnoh."

"Yes sir!"

Well, that took awhile. This took nearly 1000 words. It was at 970 words at best. Well sorry for keeping you waiting so long. As always, you know the drill. Read, review, and inform me of what needs correcting. I am looking forward to these suggestions. I also just turned 14. Just to let ya know.

Glauxspeed to you all!

Also, once again, special thanks to Aos Dana for helping me with the story.


End file.
